inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spezialtechniken
center|640pxSpezialtechniken (必殺技, Hissatsu-waza, wtl. Killer-Techniken) sind, neben den fußballtypischen Aktionen, besondere Techniken, die sich in vier Kategorien unterteilen lassen. In den Spielen kostet jede Technik Technikpunkte, daher will ihr Einsatz gut überlegt sein. Kategorien Folgende vier Kategorien unterscheidet man: *Schuss *Dribbel *Abwehr *Torhüter Neben ihren eigentlichen Techniken, die zu ihrem Typ passen, können Spieler häufig auch andere Techniken lernen. Ein Stürmer sollte neben Schuss- auch Dribbel-Techniken beherrschen, um den Ball gegen Verteidiger zu behaupten. Auch eine Verteidigungs-Technik kann sinnvoll sein, um den Ball selbst zu erobern, statt auf Mitspieler angewiesen zu sein. Verteidiger brauchen keine Schüsse, wenn sie nicht als Stürmer eingesetzt werden. Ein Torwart braucht dagegen fast nur Torhüter-Techniken. Spielt er aber abhängig von eurern Anweisungen aktiv mit und rennt aus dem Tor, um dem gegnerischen Stürmer den Ball abzunehmen, kann man ihm auch eine Verteidigungs-Technik beibringen. Elemente Die Techniken sind stärker, wenn sie den gleichen Elementen wie dem ausführenden Spieler entsprechen. Die Vor- und Nachteile der Typen können sie zusätzlich stärken oder schwächen. So sind Holz-Techniken bei einem Holz-Spieler effektiver. Gegen Wind-Spieler sind sie besonders wirksam, Feuer-Spieler können sie damit aber kaum schlagen. Hier kann es sinnvoll sein, dem Holz-Spieler eine Erde-Technik beizubringen, sofern dies möglich ist. Technikpunkte (TP) Jede Spezialtechnik verbraucht Technikpunkte, die jeder Spieler besitzt. Es hängt jedoch vom Spieler ab, wieviel davon er im Vergleich zu anderen Spielern auf gleichem Level hat. Je stärker die Technik, desto mehr Technikpunkte werden zur Ausführung benötigt. Es ist daher unbedingt ratsam, die Techniken mit dem Potenzial des Spielers zu vergleichen. Bringt man einem Spieler nur starke Techniken bei, gewinnt er zwar fast jedes Duell, hat aber bald keine TP mehr und muss ausgewechselt werden. Setzt er aber eher Techniken mit wenig TP-Verbrauch ein, kann er länger durchhalten, scheitert aber an Spielern mit stärkeren Spezialtechniken. Weiterentwicklung Inazuma Eleven 2 Seit Inazuma Eleven 2 können Spezialtechniken durch wiederholten, erfolgreichen Einsatz einen Level aufsteigen und so effektiver werden. "Normale" Techniken können von +1 bis +2 verbessert werden. Techniken mit "L1" (Level 1) können dagegen bis L5 trainiert werden, sind allerdings sehr selten. Inazuma Eleven 3 Seit Inazuma Eleven 3 gibt es noch die zusätzliche Entwicklung von "Normal" zu V2 (Version 2) und dann zu V3. Inazuma Eleven GO right|thumb|250px|Das Levelsystem in Inazuma Eleven GO In Inazuma Eleven GO können sich außerdem Techniken von +2 zu +2X entwickeln. Einige andere Techniken können sich von +2 zusätzlich noch zu +2Y, sowie andere Techniken noch zu +2Z weiterentwickeln. Die V-Techniken gehen noch einen Schritt weiter zur V4 und können sich dann noch zusätzlich zu "A", "S" oder "Z" entwickeln. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy gibt es einige Umwege für die Weiterentwicklungen. Nach +2 Techniken kommt "Baku" (wtl. Explosion), gefolgt von +2X, +2Y oder +2Z, sowie der neuen Entwicklung "Kami" (wtl. Gott). Eine L5-Technik kann sich zudem zu "GO" entwickeln und eine V4-Technik, die zu einer "A", "S" oder "Z" wurde, kann zu einer "∞" ''(jap. Infinity, wtl. Unendlichkeit)-''Technik werden. Liste Schusstechniken Inazuma Eleven *100-Kick-Schuss *Aufpraller *Blendschuss *Blitzausbruch *Blitztrampolin *Dragonball *Dragontornado *Drehschuss *Dunkeltornado *Dunkler Phönix *Dynamitschuss *Falkenflug *Feuertornado *Feuervogel *Frostball *Galaxie-Schuss *Geisterschuss *Granatenschuss *Göttliche Weisheit *Göttlicher Pfeil *Kaiserpinguin II *Kombischuss *Kometenball *Kondorattacke *Kreuzpass *Kung-Fu-Kopfball *Meteor-Attacke *Multischuss *Phönix *Raketenschuss *Rolltritt *Schlammball *Schlangenschuss *Spiralschuss *Superblitz *Superrollball *Supertrampolin *Tarzanschuss *Telepathie *Todesdreieck *Tor der Götter *Tornado rückwärts *Totalschlag *Zwergdrache *Z-Dreieck Inazuma Eleven 2 *200-Kick-Schuss *Adlerflug *Astro-Knaller *Ballballerei *Dimensionstor *Doppeldreher *Doppelspitze *Doppelstern *Doppeltornado *Doppeltritt *Drachenjäger *Dreifach-Drücker *Eisiger Wyvern *Ewiger Eiswind *Falterschuss *Feuerdrache *Feuersturm *Feuriger Eiswind *Funkensprung *Gaia-Stern *Gewitterengel *Hau-die-Pille *Hyper-Hacke *Kaiserpinguin I *Kombischuss F *Kreuzfeuer *Magisches Haupt *Meteorklinge *Nordlichter *Planetenball *Nova-Galaxie *Powersurfer *Prismenbogen *Protonenstrahl *Rosenkavalier *Saltokopfball *Schlossbrecher *Shaolin Attacke *Sonnenwind *Space-Pinguin *Superbrille *Supernova *Todesdreieck II *Tri-Pegasus *Turnerbombe *Wolfsgeheul *Wyvernball Inazuma Eleven 3 *Astro-Walze *Aurora *Ballschleuder *Chaos-Kracher *Der Orkan *Der Taifun *Donnerbestie *Drachenodem *Dunkle Materie *Eiffel Drive *Excalibur *Fenriswolf *Feuerdreher *Feuerspirale *Feuerwelle *Heldenschuss *Jadetiger *Kanonenschuss *Kaiserpinguin III *Kaiserpinguin X *Kartenschuss *Kieferkracher *Megalodon *Megatrampolin *Multi-Pinguin *Multi-Todesdreieck *Paladins Wucht *Planetenhagel *Rallye-Raser *Ramba-Samba *Saltoknaller X *Scharfschuss *Schattenhagel *Schattenspeer *Schattensturm *Schwerthagel *Tigersturm *Trugschuss *Urknall *Zwielicht Inazuma Eleven GO *Antikosmos *Avalon-Attacke *Ballistenbomber *Bushin-Klingen *Dämonenpfeile *Donnerklaue *Drachenschweif *Eisfeuer-Lanze *Eiszapfenstreich *Feuerpfeil *Feuertornado DD *Flamberge *Flugfisch-Finale *Fortissimo *Lanzenstich *Hitzkopfball *Hurrikan-Hammer *Hyper-Harmonie *Irrlicht-Inferno *Kaiserpinguin VII *Katana-Kick *Knallfrosch *Kobra-Kanone *Lux Excalibur *Magma-Bögen *Pegasusfaust *Omni-Vernichter *Onyx-Schwinge *Optimalparabel *Raptorklinge *Richterbeil *Roch and Roll *Schach und Matt *Schallmauer-Schock *Schall-Schraube *Schattenakrobat *Schattenschlag *Schneesturm-Leopard *Schwarze Asche *Seifenblasenbombe *Solaris-Trio *Sonnenglut *Trickkiste *Triton-Torpedo *Tyranno-Torpedo *Weißer Odem *Zero Magnum *ZZ-Dreieck Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones *Amors Pfeil *Athenenlicht *Azurpfeil *Blutroter Keil *Blutsaugerbiss *Chaoskomet *Chrysanthemenklinge *Cyber-Kick *Dimensionsbresche *Donnerknall-Inferno *Doppelhelix *Drachendrift *Duo-Donnerkeil *Egosplosion *Eierkuchen-Knaller *Extrofusion *Feuertornado TC *Gamma Strike *Gauss-Granate *Götterlichtbombe *Herzkracher *Hexa-Hammer *Kinder der Nacht *Laserlanze *Mondsalto *Mondtandem *Musketenknall *Mystisches Haupt *Nacht ohne Morgen *Omega-Prisma *Phönixflug *Plasmaball *Rex Maximus *Rosenurteil *Saturn-Inferno *Solaris *Sternensurfer *Sturm der Äonen *Sturmbezwinger *Todesdreieck Giga *Urknallhieb *Untergangsbote *Vanitas-Blitz *Vollmond-Fall *Werwolfszahn *Zahn der Urzeit *Zahnwerk-Zerstörer *Zweisonnenhagel Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane *Bicycle Sword *Black Dawn *Bubble Boil *Dead Straight *Dust Javelin *Galactica Fall *Gigant Vine *Gold Fever *Injection *Ivory Crash *Kabuki Break *Kazangan *Kazanrai *Kyoubou Head *Magic Amp *Mermaid Smash *Oil Rush *Orbital Drive *Parkour Attack *Rapid Fire *Royal Heart Shot *Scream of Eden *Stargazer *The Earth ∞ Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin *Backdraft *Cosmic Blaster *Counter Drive *Diamond Ray *Fire Lemonade *Flash Dance *God Knows Impact *Hidaruma Bakunetsudan *Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan *Hokkyoku Guma 2gou *King's Lance *Koori no Yari *Meteor Drop *Ninpou Gamagaeru *Overhead Penguin *Perfect Penguin *Shining Bird *Shirousagi Dashoot *Spectra Magna *Tenkuu no Yaiba *The Explosion *Tenryuu *Triple Blizzard *Victory Line *White Double Impact *Zigzag Strike Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin *Bison Horn *Black Field *Bousou Chariot *Burning Hinotori *Carnival Shake *Carronade Hou *Death Crusher Zone *Death Samba *Diamond Edge *Double Head Eagle *Fire Lemonade Rising *Gekkoumaru Tsubame Gaeshi *GGG Senjou no Aria *Hidaruma Bakunetsudan *Hyouketsu no Gungnir *Inazuma Break CG *Innocent Drive *Koutei Penguin 2gou feat. Shark *Last Resort *Last Resort D *Last Resort Σ *Maximum Circus *Orion Crossviper *Over Cyclone *Penguin The God & Devil *Perseus Orb *Planet Break *Red Break *Requiem Dust *Shark The Deep *Sunrise Blitz *Sword of D'artagnan *Tenhou Chiretsu *Tenkuu Hayabusadan *Time Trance *Twin Lancer *Unbalance Pisa Dribbeltechniken Inazuma Eleven *Affendreher *Balance-Clown *Ballzauber *Doppelrolle *Drachenwirbel *Durchbrecher *Feuerdribbling *Fluch *Giftnebel *Himmelsstunde *Illusionsball *Konfusion *Maulwurfsdribbling *Mondsalto *Multidribbling *Orkangrätsche *Powerkugel *Spiegelung *Sturmgrätsche *Superscan *Tempospurt *Turbogleiter *Wirbelschraube *Zickzack-Funken Inazuma Eleven 2 *Aurora-Dribbling *Ballonball *Bändertanz *Blitzspurt *Doppelstürmer *Dreispurt *Durchbrecher II *Feuerspurt *Flammenring *Kugeltänzer *Matrixfinte *Maulwurfsfinte *Meteorbomber *Orkannebel *Paarungstanz *Phantomdribbling *Riesenfächer *Solo-Doppelpass *Sternenkreuzer *Tango *Wasserring *Warp-Tunnel Inazuma Eleven 3 *Absatzkick *Das U-Boot *Doppelvortex *Durchbrecher III *Flipper-Kicker *Flunkerfinte *Himmelsbote *Ikarus *Kartenklatsche *Kängurutritt *Mondfinte *Saltobombe *Tanz des Aeolus *Torero-Finte *Turbotöle *Unheilsbote *Windreiter Inazuma Eleven GO *Akrobaten-Twist *Bumerang-Lupfer *Cyber-Dribbler *Durchstarter *Eisenfaust-Sprint *Fersengeld *Feuersense *Feuersichel *Frostwelle *Fulmina-Sprint *Harmoniebombe *Himmelstanz *Königsklaue *Kometen-Combo *Kupferdrache *Luftikus *Monstermondball *Pantheon-Crescendo *Pegasus-Schock *Rabenkralle *Stachapult *Stempel-Stampfer *Tetravolt *Wasserwalzer *Windhaken *X-Zirkel Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones *Cyber-Stoß *Hyperschiene *Klonmatrix *Königsklinge *Luftikitz *Magma-Klauen *Mondloser Sturm *Onyxwoge *Orbit-Granate *Orkantunnel *Plasmagrätsche *Power-Puls *Schauderschocker *Schwalbenhaken *Schockbogen *Spiralzug *Systemabsturz *Tele-Tausch *Trümmersturm *Vektorsprint *Zentrifuge Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Asokoni UFO *Atlas Sword *Beautiful Hoop *Death Scythe Low *Desert Drift *Diffuse Chord *Dig Through *Doukasen *Hologram Rock *Jack Knife *Konoha Rendezvous *Liquid Flow *Magma Carpet *Mushroom Hop *Ora Ora Mench *Psychic Bow *Shiny Feather *Silk Road *Z Slash Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin *Angel Ray *Inabikari Dash *Spark Wind *The Labyrinth Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin *Blue Stardust *Tokkou Buffalo Train Verteidigungstechniken Inazuma Eleven 1 *Ballernte *Blitz-Stibitzer *Defensivstreich *Die Mauer *Doppelgänger *Drehabblocker *Durchschuss *Erdbeben *Fintenball *Geisterzorn *Kampfstier *Kehrseitling *Klingenangriff *Megabeben *Orkanpfeil *Richterspruch *Schattenattacke *Spinnennetz *Spulendreher *Sumostampfer *Superscan *Zyklon Inazuma Eleven 2 *Akrobatenblock *Asteroidengürtel *Bombenidee *Der Turm *Doppelfeuer *Doppelwirbel *Eisgrätsche *Eislauf-Block *Expresszug *Feuergrätsche *Flammentänzer *Gigabeben *Magische Wand *Multidefensive *Perfekter Turm *Photonenblitz *Planetenwurf *Power-Duft *Raster-Blaster *Riesenpirouette *Schwerkraftblock *Schwerkraftmauer *Sprengmeister *Sternschnuppe *Superstampfer *Teamschild *Tunnelgrätsche *Vulkanblocker *Walkampf *Walze *Windhose Inazuma Eleven 3 *Buschfalle *Der Berg *Eisenwall *Eisgefängnis *Engelsreich *Erdreich *Erdstoß *Feuerzirkel *Flickflackattacke *Gruselfratze *Jo-Jo-Ball *Monolith-Blocker *Rammbock *Saugstauber *Schädelblocker *Steingefängnis *Wüstenwind *Zickzack-Flamme Inazuma Eleven GO *Atlantisdamm *Bleigewitter *Dampflok *Die Große Mauer *Digi-Scan *Doppelfalle *Dunstwirbel *Duo-Katapult *Ekto-Angler *Energienetz *Finale Furioso *Jumbo-Presse *Kartentrick *Kosmo-Konfusion *Mahlstrom *Meister Megastark *Monsterkneifer *Nebelschleier *Orca-Klatsche *Phantomschritt *Sonnenstrahler *Sturmball *Sturmramme *Titanenschlag *Wirbelsprint Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones *Akrobotik *Aurora-Pfeil *Blütenzauber *Bogenblitzer *Brandpfeil-Bohrer *Dschungelschwung *Düsterdornen *Eierkuchen-Falle *Ekto-Panzer *Federsturm *Felsenquetsche *Fraktalzwinger *Glitzerrausch *Ionenröhre *Jagdspeer *La Flamme *Magnet-Meteor *Mikrolux-Minen *Okehazama-Klamm *Ptero-Ptornado *Strato-Stampfer *Syntho-Schild *Übernachtfestung *Walküren-Wall *Wundersprint Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Death Scythe Middle *Defense Houteishiki *Dig Up *Einsatz *Fatal Lift *Footwork Draw *Judgement Ray *Konoha Rendezvous *Konoha Roll *Phalanx *Rock Hammer *Rolling Cutter *Stealth Walk *Tentacle Hold *Trace Press *Volcanic Fly *Waterfall *Willy Willy *Winning Logic Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin *Brilliant Move *Frankenstein *Gravity Cage *Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Baku *Mokkori Oka no Moai *Shooting Cut *Zone of Pentagram Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin *Bakugui Shishi *Red Hot Chili Meteor *Spinning Fence *The Shelter Torhütertechniken Inazuma Eleven *Druckschlag *Endlosmauer *Explosivschlag *Feuerschlag *Gigantenmauer *Gleittor *Härteblock *Himmelshand *Holzfällerschlag *Klingenhüter *Konterabwehr *Kraftfeld *Kraftschild *Magische Hand *Multiblocker *Raketenschlag *Sturmwind *Synchrontritt *Tornadofänger *Totalpowerschild *Trippelabwehr *Tsunamimauer *Wildnis-Kralle *Wirbel *Verzerrspirale Inazuma Eleven 2 *Blütenhüter *Bohrexperte *Brennende Fäuste *Doppelrakete *Dreiecksnetz *Dreifach-Hand *Eisige Faust *Fangzahn-Fänger *Fänger im Rücken *Feuerspucker *Heißblut-Kopfball *Krallenschlitzer *Magische Faust *Nordlicht-Sperre *Raum-Zeit-Mauer *Schutzwand *Synchrontritt *Tischplatte *Tortaucher *Unendliche Hand *Vortexfänger *Wurmloch Inazuma Eleven 3 *1000 Volt *Aufwärtshaken *Ballspalter *Das Kolosseum *Das schwarze Loch *Dämonische Hand *Defensiv-Capoeira *Deflektorschlag *Der Stich *Elektrogitter *Faust des Zorns *Feuerfäuste *Himmelsfänger *Himmelshand X *Himmelsportal *Hochspannung *Kartenmauer *Lasergitter *Multihand *Pazifikwall *Omegahand *Seelenhand *Spinnenzange *Wüstensturm Inazuma Eleven GO *Anker-Angler *Echojäger *Eiskristallschild *Flammengriff *Gaias Hände *Gigantenzange *Glücksritter *Himmelshand V *Hadeszorn *Inferno-Hand *Königsfeuer *Lederschredder *Meteo-Block *Penta-Stern *Pyrosphäre *Saltostampfer *Schattenklaue *Schwarzbogen *Schwerkraft-Stopp *Titanenschild *Topspin-Haken *Turbo-Combo *Überirdische Hand *Viperbiss Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones *Armillarblock *Blasebalg *Buntstift-Blockade *Doppelte Himmelshand *Federfaust *Giga-Geysir *Lied der Drei Reiche *Negation *Orthogon-Sichel *Pinguinhand *Polreflektor *Rotes Gewitter *Schallmauer *Schattenhand *Schwarze Säge *Scherenschnitt-Stopp *Stratolaser *Weißes Loch *Windrad Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Aqua Breath *Big Mouth *Castle Gate *Crocodile Fang *Dry Blow *Gekirin Dunk *Ginga Rocket *Killer Elbow *Rebound Layer *Rising Slash *Sacrifice *Sand Knock *Twist Reach *Volcano Head *Wild Dunk Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin *Casting Arm *Death Crater *Fuujin Raijin *High Beast Fang *Mermaid Veil *Moja Catch *Ouke no Tate *Rensa The Wall *Uzumaki The Hand Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin *Artemis Ring *Black Shield *Boukyaku no Sonata *Casting Arm *Diamond Arm *Diamond Hand *Diamond Punch *Dynamic Corona *Fire Wall *Fuujin Raijin Ghost *Gunji Eisei Phobos *KAMAKURA D *Macaroni Spaghetti *Majin The Wave *Ryuujin Tessen *Shinjitsu no Ooguchi *Super God Hand *Super Megaton Head *Taiyou no Guillotine *The Asura *The Boyon *Tricera Shield *Tsuumande Goran *Yuujou no God Hand Passtechniken Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin *Koori no Ya Trivia *Es gibt eine Test-Spezialtechnik in Inazuma Eleven 3 namens "Dummy", welche man nur durch Cheat Codes erhalten kann. en:Hissatsu Technique Kategorie:Spielelemente Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Spezialtechnik